


Jazz Crochets All The Things

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cute, KnotFormers, M/M, Photocomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Jazz crochets things, then gives them to Prowl.Has anyone else been in that awkward position where your character knows how to do something that you don't, but you have to because it's a photocomic and you need the things to take pictures of? Well Jazz knows how to crochet, knit and sew... I don't.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Toy Stories [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/344426
Comments: 54
Kudos: 55
Collections: Toy Stories





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on Prowl's plant baby.


End file.
